


Power ain't always pretty

by GemmaRose



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, It's sorta like that, you know the Tamaranian Puberty episode of Teen titans?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the other Guardians lost believers, they became weaker.<br/>Jack looks as he does with no believers, so what would he look like <i>with</i> believers?</p><p>de-anon from rotg-kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power ain't always pretty

Jack had definitely not expected what would happen when he became believed in. He'd known he would be seen, that he'd finally be able to interact with kids instead of just being an invisible participant in their games. He definitely hadn't known that power would alter him physically. Sure Bunny had shrunk down when they lost Easter, and Tooth had molted and North had experienced the pains of being an old man, but he'd never thought he could be affected. He was just the ghost of a drowned kid, what was there to change.

Apparently, quite a lot. He stuck his tongue out, examining his reflection in the slab of ice. Yep, the colour of blue-raspberry kool-aid. His tongue was blue, and something about the shape was just wrong. And that wasn't even the worst of it. He sighed and looked at his eyes. No pupils, barely any whites, just solid winter-sky blue. And that was before he even looked at his skin, which was an unearthly pale grey-blue.

At least his pants and hoodie hadn't changed, though they were now more heavily coated in frost. His hair and staff hadn't changed either, save a rime of ice which refused to be combed out or chipped off. As he watched, his face in the reflection began to change. He looked thinner, with hollow cheeks and a longer nose and something about his proportions was just wrong. He opened his mouth, and sure enough his teeth had changed too. Tiny sharp things, meant or ripping and tearing, just like the new claws where his fingernails had once been. His ears turned long and pointed, like he was a freaking elf or something. He didn't even look human anymore. He looked like a damn alien. A monster. Why would the belief of children turn him into something that could only scare them?

"Jack? Sandy told me you were-" Tooth's chatter stopped suddenly when he turned, her violet eyes going wide with shock. "Jack?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It's me." his voice was different, too. Deeper, rougher, more suited to growling than laughing.

Tooth flitted close and pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry. It'll pass."

Jack pushed her away, grabbing his staff from where it leaned against a nearby tree. "What do you mean, it'll pass?" he snarled. Damn, if he didn't sound threatening.

Tooth gave him a pitying look. "When I was first chosen, I nearly turned into a thing the size of your thumb."

Jack tilted his head. "Really?"

Tooth nodded. "Really. Kids don't know that the stories they tell can affect us as much as we affect them. Give it a few weeks and you'll probably go back to being you."

"Probably?"

Tooth gestured to herself. "Before I was chosen, I looked a bit more human. You might keep the skin, or the ears, but the rest of you will probably go back to normal. There are kids who know what you look like, and they'll straighten this out." she put a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, let's get you to the Pole. If a kid sees you like this it'll take even longer."

Jack nodded and let the wind pick him up. "Wind! North Pole!"


End file.
